Dua Pilihan
by ruki4062jo
Summary: "Karena Orihime terjebak di dalam dua pilihan dan hanya satu yang dipilihnya," Ulquiorra kembali menatap Ishida, "ia memilihmu." Final Chapter of "Dua Pilihan". Yes, ruki4062jo is back. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Dua Orang Lelaki

Malam itu, hanya kesunyian yang mendominasi di antara kedua orang itu. Mereka—sepasang kekasih yang menggunakan taman itu sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka sehari-hari—hanya diam dan saling membuang muka, ragu untuk membunuh keheningan itu.

"Jadi," suara sang perempuan membuat lelaki di sebelahnya menoleh padanya, "apa yang ingin Ulquiorra-kun katakan padaku?"

Ulquiorra—itulah nama lelaki itu—hanya memandang perempuan itu melalui mata _turquoise _-nya. "Aku akan pindah, mulai besok aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini," jawabnya—namun dengan hati-hati, walau ia tahu, sepelan apa pun ia berkata hanya luka yang akan tertoreh di hati perempuan itu.

Dua Pilihan

"_Hanya ada dua pilihan—yang berada di masa lalu atau di masa depannya"_

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

Orihime Inoue Fic. IshiHime (truly) _slight_ UlquiHime.

Genre Romance/Drama. Rated T.

3rd Person POV. AU. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

**= Chapter 1 : Dua Orang Lelaki =**

"Pindah? Ikut ayah Ulquiorra-kun lagi?" tanya perempuan itu—yang memiliki nama Orihime Inoue, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.

Ulquiorra terpaku sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan hubungan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan kembali?" tanya Orihime lagi.

"Maaf," hanya kata itu yang harus diungkapkannya untuk kali ini—karena ia tahu, hanya satu hal itu yang bisa membuatnya menutupi kesalahan besar itu. "Aku pikir, tidak mudah untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Kita juga tidak tahu dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa depan."

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Memang begini sudah resikonya." sela Orihime dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Hangat dan manis—itulah pikir Ulquiorra sejenak.

"Apakah kau bisa baik-baik saja di sini—tanpaku?"

Kini justru Orihime yang terpaku, walau akhirnya mengangguk pelan—dan terpaksa. "Ya, aku pasti bisa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Orihime—masih dengan senyumnya.

"Ngg… maaf Ulquiorra-kun, aku masih ada urusan lain yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku pergi dulu—" Orihime memotong ucapannya sendiri dengan beranjak berdiri dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Namun, tangan itu memegang erat tangannya—melarangnya untuk pergi dulu sebelum semuanya berhasil diselesaikan.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan."

Orihime menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya dengan berat, kemudian berbalik secara perlahan—kembali menghadap Ulquiorra, lelaki berwajah _stoic_ yang anehnya, sempat menjadi orang yang begitu berharga di hidupnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu… aku bahagia karena sempat menjadi orang yang berarti bagimu—di hatimu."

Orihime merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca—sekuat mungkin menahan semua pilu di dalamnya hatinya menyeruak keluar begitu saja.

Namun, tangan hangat itu kini menariknya—membawanya dalam pelukan perpisahan, untuk terakhir kalinya bagi mereka berdua.

"Maaf Orihime, maaf."

Bola mata indah itu mengeluarkan butiran bening sedikit demi sedikit—membasahi baju putih lelaki itu. Namun, lelaki itu hanya diam dan justru mempererat pelukannya.

"Selamat tinggal Orihime. Semoga saja, kau akan bahagia di sini—tanpaku."

**xxx**

Hari itu, Orihime terdiam—memeluk lututnya dan menyendiri di dalam kamarnya. Seharusnya sekarang ia mengantarkan Ulquiorra ke bandara, namun entah apa yang membuatnya mengurungkan semua niat tersebut. Karena cukup sampai di sana semua tentangnya dan Ulquiorra berakhir.

Orihime menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mungkin memang benar, melupakan sosok lelaki itu memakan waktu lama—atau mungkin ia tidak akan bisa melupakannya?

"Ulquiorra-kun..." Butiran bening itu kembali jatuh melampaui pipinya.

**xxx**

"Orihime, ayo makan ini," kata Tatsuki dengan nada rendah sembari berusaha menyuapkan makanan kepada perempuan muda di hadapannya.

Namun Orihime menolak dengan halus makanan tersebut dan kembali mempererat selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sahabat Orihime itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah lalu berkata pelan, "Kau bisa sakit bila terus seperti ini Orihime."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tatsuki-chan, kau tidak perlu khawatir—"

"Tidak perlu khawatir? Bagaimana tidak khawatir bila kau tidak mau makan sama sekali selama dua hari ini? Ayolah Orihime, kau tidak bisa seperti ini hanya karena Ulquiorra saja," sela Tatsuki dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

Orihime hanya menanggapi perkataan itu dengan senyum dan berujar lirih, "Aku akan baik-baik saja Tatsuki-chan, percayalah. Lagipula, aku tidak melakukan ini karena Ulquiorra-kun."

"Kau bohong—tampak jelas sekali di wajahmu."

Orihime hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dan berpikir semudah itukah ia ditebak? Memang ia merasakan dirinya cukup kacau karena kepergian lelaki itu—yang bahkan memutuskan komunikasi dengannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong. Tatsuki-chan, lebih baik kau segera kembali ke kantor, ini sudah siang. Soal makanan, nanti akan aku habiskan, aku janji," ucap Orihime lalu mulai mendorong pelan perempuan di depannya untuk segera pergi.

Tatsuki hanya bisa kembali menghela napas pasrah sebelum akhirnya menaruh mangkok berisi bubur dan beranjak berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali bekerja. Tapi awas kalau aku kembali dan makanan itu belum habis," kata perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu lalu terkekeh pelan.

Orihime hanya tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tangan sebentar saat sahabatnya itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari kamar apartemennya.

**xxx**

**TOK, TOK !**

Ketukan pintu membuat Orihime membuka matanya kembali dan mulai menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Cepat sekali Tatsuki-chan kembali." Hanya itu yang dipikirkan Orihime sekarang. Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu itu.

Namun, bukan sosok sahabatnya yang kini ada di hadapannya, melainkan sosok lelaki berambut indigo dan berkacamata.

"Ishida-kun? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Orihime bingung saat mendapati lelaki yang merupakan sahabatnyanya—sekaligus rekan kerjanya di kantor—kini memberi kunjungan tak terduga padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu karena kudengar kau sakit," jawab Ishida dengan nada datar sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam—tentunya dengan persetujuan dari sang tuan rumah.

"Tapi, walau pun begitu, kau tidak perlu datang kan? Kau bisa meneleponku," ujar Orihime mengikuti langkah Ishida.

"Aku sudah menelepon barusan, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk datang saja ke sini. Omong-omong, kenapa ini tidak di makan?" tanya Ishida sembari menunjuk mangkok berisi bubur yang tidak tersentuh sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak lapar—"

"Tapi kau harus makan kalau tidak ingin bertambah sakit. Sebentar, bubur ini dingin, akan aku hangatkan dulu baru kau bisa memakannya."

Orihime hanya bisa pasrah dan kembali ke kasurnya saat Ishida membawa mangkok tersebut ke dapur dan tak lama kemudian kembali dengan mangkok berisi bubur yang hangat.

"Ini makanlah," kata Ishida lalu berusaha menyuapkan bubur tersebut kepada Orihime—sama seperti yang di lakukan Tatsuki tadi.

"Tidak Ishida-kun, aku tidak lapar," tolak Orihime kembali—persis seperti yang di lakukannya juga pada Tatsuki.

"Kau bisa bertambah sakit Inoue-san. Setidaknya kau makan saja beberapa sendok, tidak perlu di habiskan."

Orihime memandang lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang dulu pernah di rasakannya?

Akhirnya Orihime mengangguk dan membiarkan suapan demi suapan bubur itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya—dan tidak terduga, sekarang di tangan Ishida hanya tersisa mangkok kosong, bersih tanpa ada bubur lagi di atasnya.

"Tak kusangka, kau menghabiskannya," kata Ishida lalu terkekeh pelan.

Orihime hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengeratkan selimutnya saat tangan Ishida justru mendekati wajahnya.

"I-Ishida-kun? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyanya—mendadak gugup karena tangan lelaki itu mulai menyentuh pipinya.

"Wajahnya mulai tidak pucat lagi, seperti kau sudah mulai sehat," kata Ishida lalu mengusap pipi itu—yang tanpa di sadarinya mulai memerah.

Lalu, tangan itu berhenti mengusap pipi tersebut dan justru kini mengusap rambut coklat Orihime dan berujar pelan, "Jangan sakit lagi ya, Inoue-san."

Orihime—yang tidak menyangka dengan perlakuan Ishida yang terlewat perhatian hari itu—hanya mengangguk pelan dan menutup kedua matanya—berusaha terlelap saat itu juga.

Karena kini, ia mendapatkan seseorang—yang sekiranya akan menggantikan sosok Ulquiorra di dalam hatinya.

"Selamat tidur, Inoue-san."

**xxx**

Orihime kembali bekerja seperti biasanya—melupakan masa-masa yang sempat membuatnya terpuruk dan kacau—dan kembali menjadi dirinya, Orihime Inoue yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

Rasanya, hidupnya turut membaik dengan kehadiran Ishida Uryuu—yang sedikit demi sedikit mungkin sudah menggantikan posisi Ulquiorra di hatinya. Atau mungkin memenuhi hatinya bersama bayang Ulquiorra. Ya, mungkin sekarang ada dua orang lelaki yang ada di hatinya.

Namun, bagaimana kalau Ulquiorra kembali—dan menemukannya telah bersama orang lain?

**xxx**

Orihime berjalan pelan—menyelaraskan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki lelaki di sampingnya. Tangan mereka berdua saling menggenggam erat—menyatu seperti perasaan yang kini mereka luapkan dengan mudahnya.

"Terima kasih ya, Ishida-kun, sudah mau mengantarkan sampai ke depan pintu seperti ini," ujar Orihime lalu tertawa kecil.

Ishida hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. "Iya sama-sama, Inoue-san. Menikmati perjalanan kita di taman bermain hari ini?"

"Sangat! Menyenangkan sekali, apalagi saat kita menaiki komedi putar, semua pemandangan—"

"Orihime?"

Orihime merasakan tubuhnya menegang saat namanya terucap oleh seseorang. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak, bahkan ia merasa napasnya tertahan. Dengan segala keraguan, ia menoleh—menatap langsung sang pemilik suara.

Ulquiorra Schiffer—yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Dengan cepat, Orihime melepas genggamannya pada Ishida—membuat Ishida memandang heran padanya. "Inoue-san?"

"U-Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime merasakan rasa gugup menjalar di setiap darahnya. Menegangkan semua urat sarafnya. Membuatnya terbata-bata dalam mengucapkan nama lelaki itu.

"Orihime…"

Mereka hanya mengucap nama satu sama lain—hanya itu. Entah karena rasa kaget yang bercampur aduk ataupun alasan lain yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara lisan.

"Ke-kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak—"

"Demi kau."

Orihime merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak—namun tidak normal, dan sangat cepat, dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Demi kau, aku akan berusaha sesering mungkin mengunjungimu di sini. Mungkin… itu bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita kembali."

Tiga kali. Empat kali. Orihime merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang hingga mungkin saja, Ulquiorra atau Ishida bisa mendengarkannya di tengah kesunyian ini.

"Inoue-san," Ishida memecah keheningan tersebut, "maaf aku menganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi… dia siapa?"

Orihime menoleh dan menatap Ishida—yang kini memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Dia—"

"Aku kekasihnya."

Deg.

Sedetik kemudian, Orihime merasakan ia benar-benar berhenti bernapas sekarang.

**To Be Continued **

**xxx**

Author : Kembali dengan… twoshot =='

Yah memang saya tidak bakat membuat multichapter jadi saya hanya membuat dengan chapter yang sedikit ==' Baiklah, ini hanya dokumen lama (sekitar 3 bulan mengendap di dokumen Ms. Word saya) dan sebenarnya udah lama mau dipublish tapi baru sekarang beneran dipublish ==' Btw, maaf juga kalo ada typo nyelip ya =='

Dan saya berusaha membangkitkan IshiHime di sini, sedih rasanya melihat pair favorit saya itu tenggelam di antara pair lain :(

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hanya Satu yang Dipilihnya

_Cerita sebelumnya…_

"Inoue-san," Ishida memecah keheningan tersebut, "maaf aku menganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi… dia siapa?"

Orihime menoleh dan menatap Ishida—yang kini memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Dia—"

"Aku kekasihnya."

Deg.

Sedetik kemudian, Orihime merasakan ia benar-benar berhenti bernapas sekarang.

Dua Pilihan

"_Hanya ada dua pilihan—yang berada di masa lalu atau di masa depannya"_

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

Orihime Inoue Fic. IshiHime (truly) _slight_ UlquiHime.

Genre Romance/Drama. Rated T.

3rd Person POV. AU. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

**= Chapter 2 : Hanya Satu yang Dipilihnya=**

Ishida merasakan mulutnya terkatup erat saat menyerapi jawaban tersebut. Kekasihnya—kekasih Orihime Inoue?

"Apa benar itu, Inoue-san?" Ishida merasakan suaranya mulai bergetar. Rasanya, hatinya begitu remuk sekarang.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam dan memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "I-itu—"

Ishida mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan cepat—memotong ucapan Orihime begitu saja. "Sudahlah Inoue-san, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Sorot matamu sudah menunjukkan jawabannya sejak tadi."

Orihime merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat Ishida mengatakan hal tersebut. Apalagi, setelah itu Ishida segera membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dan Ulquiorra.

"I-Ishida-kun!" Baru selangkah Orihime akan menyusul Ishida, sebuah tangan telah mencegatnya.

"Kenapa kau mau mengejarnya? Apa dia sudah lebih berarti daripada aku sekarang?" Suara Ulquiorra mulai terdengar—datar dan dingin. Namun, tanpa Orihime ketahui, Ulquiorra merasakan tangannya mulai bergetar sendiri.

Orihime memandang Ulquiorra—tanpa suara, hanya diam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ulquiorra dan berkata lirih, "Maaf Ulquiorra-kun. Masih ada yang harus aku selesaikan dengan Ishida-kun."

Dan ia berlari meninggalkan Ulquiorra—yang hanya mampu terdiam dan membiarkan Orihime meninggalkan dirinya.

**xxx**

"Ishida-kun! Ishida-kun, tunggu!" Orihime berteriak dengan suara terkeras yang dimilikinya, walau lelaki yang dikejarnya tidak juga menoleh ke belakang.

"Ishida-kun, tunggu!" Orihime mempercepat larinya hingga ia berhasil meraih tangan Ishida. "Tunggu, ada yang mau aku jelaskan!"

Ishida menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Orihime. Sorot matanya kosong dan tidak bersinar seperti beberapa menit lalu. "Apa lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan? Semuanya sudah cukup jelas bagiku."

"Tunggulah sebentar saja, Ishida-kun. Hanya sebentar dan aku akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Kalau begitu mulailah dari dia—lelaki yang katanya kekasihmu itu."

Orihime merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Ditambah dengan perkataan Ishida, hatinya semakin tercerai-berai sekarang.

"Baiklah," Orihime menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan, "Ulquiorra-kun memang kekasihku—tapi itu dulu. Beberapa bulan lalu, dia pindah dan memutuskan hubungan kami. A-aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia akan mengunjungiku setelah dia pindah." Orihime merasakan semua hal memenuhi pikirannya hingga ia bingung harus kembali menceritakan darimana.

"Lalu, apa artinya aku di sini untukmu—menjadi pelampiasan karena ditinggal seorang kekasih?" nada suara Ishida terdengar begitu sarkatis.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadikanmu pelampiasan!"

"Lalu menjadikanku sebagai apa selain pelampiasan?"

Orihime terdiam. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menjadikan Ishida sebagai pelampiasan perasaannya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ishida tersebut?

"Memang benar," Ishida tersenyum lirih, "aku tidak berarti apa-apa selama ini."

Dan Ishida kembali berlalu. Meninggalkan Orihime yang mulai menitikkan air matanya kembali. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit—hingga ia merasa tidak bisa merasakan apa pun selain tubuhnya yang bergetar dan begitu dingin. Rasanya, hatinya telah hilang dan meninggalkan sebuah lubang menganga di sana.

**xxx**

Orihime kembali seperti biasanya—ke kantor dan bekerja seperti biasa. Namun ia tahu, setiap bertemu dengan Ishida, hubungan mereka telah berubah. Tak ada tegur sapa lagi, tak ada saling mengobrol atau pun berjalan bersama lagi. Semuanya sudah berubah.

"Kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi ya, Ishida-kun?" ucap Orihime lirih di tengah lamunannya, padahal di hadapannya ada banyak tumpukan tugas dari atasannya. Memang, di saat seperti ini, masalah seperti ini bisa membuat siapa pun tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya sendiri.

**xxx**

Sepi. Deskripsi yang pas untuk taman Karakura malam itu. Hanya semilir angin yang dapat dirasa—udara dingin yang menusuk ke dalam kulit.

"Kenapa aku mau saja pergi ke sini?" Terdengar sebuah suara. Ya, seorang lelaki berdiri di tengah-tengah taman tersebut. Ishida Uryuu—itulah sosok dari lelaki tersebut.

Ya, beberapa jam lalu, Ishida mendapatkan pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak terdaftar di ponselnya—nomor yang tak dikenal, pastinya. Dan isinya sedikit aneh.

_Pergilah ke taman Karakura malam ini, jam 8. Ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan._

Maksudnya? Ishida hanya mampu terdiam dan entah kenapa, ia mau saja menuruti isi pesan tersebut—walaupun ia tidak mengerti bagian arti dari "_ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan._"

"Ishida Uryuu?"

Ishida menoleh ke asal suara. Tampak seorang lelaki berwajah _stoic_ berada di belakangnya. Dia—ya, Ishida masih mengenal jelas siapa orang itu.

"Kau Ulquiorra bukan?" tanya Ishida. "Apa kau yang mengirimiku pesan sore ini?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk lalu mendekat pada Ishida. "Ya, itu aku."

Ishida merasa tidak habis pikir. Kenapa lelaki ini menyuruhnya kemari? Apa ia mau menghajar Ishida karena telah mendekati kekasihnya—atau mantan kekasihnya—dan berkata untuk menjauhinya?

Tanpa perlu disuruh pun, Ishida sudah menjauhi Orihime. Entah karena alasan apa. Bagi Ishida, semakin ia dekat dengan Orihime, hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri—perasaannya sendiri. Karena bersama Orihime, rasa cinta itu semakin besar.

"Lalu," Ishida membuka pembicaraan kembali, "kenapa kau menyuruhku ke sini? Apa yang—"

"Ini tentang Orihime."

Deg.

"Kenapa dengan Inoue-san? Kau mau menghajarku karena mendekatinya? Asal kau tahu saja, aku hanya bersahabat—"

"Aku mau kau kembali bersamanya lagi."

Hening. Diam—satu-satunya reaksi akan perkataan Ulquiorra yang memotong ucapannya. Apa ia tidak salah mendengar tadi? Ulquiorra memintanya untuk kembali bersama Orihime lagi?

"Kau yakin tidak salah bicara tadi?" tanya Ishida memastikan. "Kenapa juga kau berkata seperti itu?"

Ulquiorra menengadah sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Ishida. Jujur, ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia meminta hal tersebut pada Ishida. Namun ia tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ada jawaban pasti akan hal tersebut.

"Karena Orihime terjebak di dalam dua pilihan dan hanya satu yang dipilihnya," Ulquiorra kembali menatap Ishida, "ia memilihmu."

Ishida berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut. "Maksudmu?"

Ulquiorra hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih mengingat ulang kejadian saat di apartemen Orihime hari itu. Ya, memang ia merasa sakit melihat Orihime bersama laki-laki lain. Tapi, melihat senyum Orihime saat bersama Ishida, ia luluh. Bukankah itu arti cinta sebenarnya?

"Hei," Ulquiorra menoleh kembali pada Ishida, "tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Ulquiorra mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? Orihime memilihmu. Bukankah hanya satu yang dipilihnya nanti? Aku berani memastikan, itu kau."

"Kenapa harus aku? Dengar, saat kau datang ke apartemennya saat itu, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Bahkan ia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Artinya ia masih memiliki rasa denganmu—"

"Bukan memiliki rasa, ia hanya menjaga perasaanku yang hancur melihatnya dengan lelaki lain."

Ishida hanya mampu terdiam setelah itu. Apa berarti ia juga menyakiti hati lelaki ini?

"Maaf," Ulquiorra kembali bersuara, "aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkan Orihime atau kau di sini. Aku hanya ingin berkata… aku tidak lagi berarti apa-apa bagi Orihime. Mungkin aku hanya sahabatnya sekarang."

Ulquiorra menepuk bahu Ishida. "Kau mengerti? Posisiku di dalam hatinya telah dikalahkan oleh sebuah bayang-bayang lain."

"Itu kau."

Ishida semakin terdiam. Namun ia tidak tuli. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Ulquiorra dan berusaha meresapi. Ia mengerti tapi tidak mau percaya.

"Aku hanya menjadi pelampiasan perasaan bagi Orihime—karena ia dulu ditinggal olehmu," bantah Ishida lalu menepis tangan Ulquiorra dari pundaknya.

Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau sudah lebih dari itu. Kau bukan pelampiasannya. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Hanya saja kehadiranku di sini menggoyahkan perasaannya itu."

"Apa kau tidak lihat mata Orihime saat menatapmu?"

Ishida menggeleng.

"Itu adalah sorot matanya saat menatap orang yang telah mengambil tempat dihatinya."

Deg.

"Coba kau ingat kembali semua kenanganmu bersamanya. Senyumnya, tawanya, sorot matanya, apa itu hanya rekayasa darinya? Tidak bukan?"

Ishida tidak membantah lagi. Memang benar, Orihime tidak mungkin melakukan itu padanya. Orihime benar-benar mencintainya—harusnya Ishida mengerti akan hal itu.

"Ikut aku," Ulquiorra dengan cepat menarik Ishida dan membawanya keluar dari taman tersebut. Lalu, mereka memasuki sebuah mobil dimana Ulquiorra yang mengendarainya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ishida.

Ulquiorra menoleh. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

**xxx**

Selama perjalan ke tempat tersebut—yang bahkan Ishida tidak tahu dimana—ia hanya diam dan menatap ke arah. Menikmati pemandangan malam hari yang dipenuhi gemerlapnya lampu-lampu dari jalanan dan bangunan sekitarnya.

Di dalam pikirannya, berkecamuk sejuta hal yang hanya mengarah pada satu pokok masalah. Orihime Inoue. Memangnya apalagi selain wanita itu?

"_Aku mau kau kembali bersamanya lagi."_

Satu-satunya kalimat Uqluiorra yang mampu membuat Ishida berkeringat dingin. Apa ini hanya akal-akalan Ulquiorra saja—yang notabene bisa mempermainkannya dengan menggunakan Orihime?

Atau memang Ulquiorra tulus menyerahkan Orihime padanya?

"Hei." Ishida menoleh. "Kita sudah sampai. Kau tidak mau turun?"

Ishida semakin terdiam saat menyadari tempat tujuan mereka. Apartemen yang tidak begitu besar dan berwarna coklat muda. Apartemen Orihime.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?"

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab dan justru kembali bertanya, "Kau tidak mau turun?"

**xxx**

Hanya berbeda lima kamar saja, Ulquiorra dan Ishida akan sampai di depan kamar apartemen Orihime. Namun, Ishida yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya membuat Ulquiorra menatapnya heran dan berhenti melangkah juga.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Ishida pelan. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin aku dan Inoue-san bersama?" Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki ini mau saja melakukan semua ini. Apa sebenarnya alasan Ulquiorra di balik ini semua?

Ulquiorra hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Namun, ia sudah tahu jawabannya—sudah, sejak pertama kali melihat Ishida bersama Orihime saat itu. "Karena aku tahu… kau bisa membahagiakannya. Karena aku tahu… kau yang pantas untuknya."

Giliran Ishida yang terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak. Namun sorot mata Ulquiorra yang begitu serius memaksanya untuk percaya kalau memang itulah alasan sebenarnya. Namun bukankah karena ia, Ulquiorra dan Orihime tidak bisa bersatu kembali? Kenapa ia tidak merasa tidak bisa bersama dengan Orihime bila ia melukai perasaan lelaki di hadapannya?

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi," sela Ulquiorra—seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ishida, "kau hanya perlu bersama Orihime. Dan kau bisa menebus rasa bersalahmu padaku."

Ishida menatap Ulquiorra. Mimik wajah Ulquiorra yang memintanya untuk yakin akhirnya membuat ia hanya menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk pelan. "Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan berusaha memenuhinya," ujarnya lirih.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis lalu mendorong lelaki itu untuk kembali berjalan. "Pergilah," katanya.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

Ulquiorra menggeleng. "Aku hanya akan semakin membuatnya ragu dengan kehadiranku lagi. Lagipula ini tugasmu untuk membuatnya yakin untuk bersamamu."

Ishida hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melangkah. Sedangkan Ulquiorra segera bersembunyi di salah satu tiang besar. Jangan sampai dengan kehadirannya yang terlihat oleh Orihime, maka usahanya sejak tadi tidak akan berbuah apa pun.

**xxx**

Ishida merasakan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin saat ia mulai mengetok pintu apartemen Orihime. Tangannya basah dengan keringat—ia gugup.

"Siapa—"

Ishida bisa melihat wanita itu terkejut saat melihatnya dirinya. "Inoue-san."

Wanita itu—Orihime Inoue—melangkah keluar dan membiarkan jarak antara dirinya dan Ishida hanya bersisa setengah meter saja.

"Kenapa kau di sini—"

Ishida tidak tahu di mana keberaniannya datang. Namun ia tahu kalau ia tidak membiarkan Orihime berkata apa pun, hanya langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "Maaf," ujarnya lirih.

"Maaf dengan semua kata-kataku saat itu. Maaf dengan sikapku saat itu. Maaf… aku harap kau mau memaafkannya."

Ishida tahu wanita di dalam pelukannya ini seolah membeku dan tidak bergerak. Mungkin dia sedang berusaha meresapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ishida melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah Orihime yang tertunduk. "Bisakah kita mulai semuanya dari awal? Aku berjanji, tidak adalagi kejadian seperti kemarin. Aku berjanji."

Dapat dilihatnya mata Orihime yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan butiran bening yang mengalir pelan di matanya. Ishida mengusap air mata tersebut dan kembali membawa Orihime ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ishida-kun…."

Ishida tersenyum. "Begitu juga aku."

**xxx**

Ulquiorra tidak tahu seberapa banyak rasa sakit yang terus menusuk hatinya, apalagi saat melihat Ishida berpelukan dengan Orihime. Namun ia sudah tahu kalau itulah resikonya. "Semoga kalian berdua bahagia," katanya pelan sambil menerawang kedua orang tersebut. Dengan pelan, ia melangkah pergi dari sana dan berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat oleh pasangan tersebut.

Ia tahu, melepaskan Orihime adalah pilihan yang begitu sulit—yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak mau dipilihnya. Namun ia tahu… itulah cinta. Cinta tidak harus saling memiliki, karena cinta itu tulus—tidak pernah saling memaksa walaupun orang yang kita cintai tidak bisa bersama kita. Namun cinta tidak pernah saling membenci atau pun mendendam. Karena begitulah cinta.

Dan sampai akhir, Ulquiorra akan tetap mempercayai arti cinta tersebut.

**xxx**

"_**Cinta sejati adalah ketika orang yang kau cintai bersama dengan 'dia', dan kau masih sanggup tersenyum sambil berkata; aku turut bahagia untukmu. Jika kita mencintai seseorang, kita akan senantiasa mendoakannya walaupun ia tak berada di sisi kita. Cinta sejati itu tak pernah meminta, ia senantiasa memberi. Cinta membawa penderitaan, tetapi tidak pernah berdendam, dan tak pernah membalas dendam. Di mana ada cinta, di situ ada kehidupan; manakala kebencian membawa kepada kemusnahan."**_—**Mahatma Ghandi**

**xxx**

Author : Saya tepar~!

Sumpah, baru kali ini saya buat cerita sampai keringatan. Jujur, saya sebenarnya bingung gimana caranya membangkitkan _feel _dari cerita ini. Apalagi dengan diksi saya yang 'terlewat sederhana' ini, sangat sulit mencari pilihan kata yang 'pas' =='

Tapi untunglah berhasil~! Walau banyak yang diedit di sana-sini ==' dan lagi, SAYA KEMBALI DARI HIATUS! Ini pertama kalinya saya hiatus hingga berbulan-bulan, sungguh di luar dugaan -_-

Oke..

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
